


Louder English

by MTL17



Series: Volume [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they're living in a 'palace' Angie doesn't see the point of being quiet. In fact, that's the last thing she wants Peggy to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder English

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Carter or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Louder English." Angie giggled before returning to Peggy's neck.

It had been almost a month since she had moved into one of Howard Stark's 'smaller homes' with her secret girlfriend Peggy Carter and honestly Angie Martinelli still couldn't get over all the benefits to living here. This place was a Palace, with a phone in every room, a huge library, several bathrooms most of which had a luxurious bath in them, a heavily stocked kitchen, half a dozen bedrooms and even its own staff to do the cleaning. Who were around infrequently. Best of all, the walls were thick, and the place was de-attach, so no one could hear them whenever they had sex. And that was frequently as Angie was determined to have sex with Peggy in every room in this house.

"Angie." Peggy scolded sternly out of habit, and then in a softer voice suggested, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Angie said, lightly nibbling on Peggy's neck.

"Angie!" Peggy scolded, although there was noticeably no conviction behind it.

"What? We have the whole place to ourselves." Angie pointed out, "What do we need a bed for when we got this kind of privacy. And it's not like we haven't done it before."

"And almost got caught by Mr Jarvis." Peggy grumbled.

"And we heard him coming a mile away, so it's not like he saw anything." Angie pointed out, "And it ain't likely he'll show up at this hour."

"There's still a risk he will." Peggy pouted.

"Yeah, but you're whole life is a risk." Angie snapped, before quickly softening her tone and giving Peggy the puppy dog eyes which she had quickly learned worked on her like a charm, "I'm sorry, but... ya risk ya life every day without a second thought, why is this risk so unseemly to you?"

There was a brief pause and then Peggy lowered her head, "You're right darling. I'm being silly. Do whatever you want with me. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." Angie grinned, leaning forward for a soft kiss, before pulling back and adding with an even more wicked grin, "Now let's get out of these clothes."

Barring another brief kiss they quickly did so, the two women of course removing each other's clothes in a rush of fingers, hands and kisses. Constant, wonderful kisses which they only broke to make it easier to remove clothing. Well, at least for Angie. Peggy didn't even have to look to know what she was doing, which was funny because she was supposed to be the unexperienced one. Not that Angie complained, and honestly she may have spent a little more time than necessary removing Peggy's bra, mostly as she was cupping her lover's large breasts, first over the bra, and then even more eagerly once it was removed.

She then downright groped those big boobs like a clueless but eager teenager as she shoved Peggy back against the dining table and moved to start kissing her neck. She was dully aware of Peggy awkwardly pushing the remains of the meal Angie had cooked for them aside, which was a relief because that meant Angie didn't need to spare a hand to do it, especially as she would have most likely shoved everything onto the floor and broken it all just so she could get back to worshipping Peggy's body. Which would have been fine, and it's not like Howard Stark didn't have more cutlery, but there would have been an outside risk of Peggy complaining, and that's the last thing Angie wanted right now.

The only thing she really wanted was to make Peggy feel good, and fortunately there was a very easy way she could achieve that and fulfil one of her oldest fantasies. That fantasy was of course getting to play with a big pair of tits, Peggy's been the biggest Angie had ever seen. And they were real, Angie still amazed by that fact even though she'd played with these big boobs countless times at this point. Then again Angie was always amazed when she was touching Peggy's huge boobs. Not that touching was ever enough, Angie soon kissing her way down Peggy's body and attacking her girlfriend's big boobs.

Peggy let out a little gasp as the other woman kissed her way up one of her breasts, then giggled as Angie buried her face in between them and then started nuzzling the soft area like some kind of pet. Then her giggles turned into moans as Angie wrapped her lips around a nipple and started gently sucking it, her lover spending quite some time just doing that before making her way to the other nipple and repeating the process. That was one thing Peggy quite liked about this forbidden affair, as for all their talk about boobs men tended to rush this part, while Angie just loved to linger on her oversized chest.

The only downside, if it can really be called that, was it made her knees go weak, but that wasn't really a problem when there was a flat surface behind her, Peggy slowly lowering herself backwards and downwards while Angie followed her without missing a beat. It was quite impressive really, although Peggy would expect nothing less. As with many things it was the little touches which made the difference, and Angie Martinelli had definitely proven herself an expert in that field. And especially in the field she was now indulging in, Peggy grateful that there was no one else in the house as she found herself tilting her head back and letting out a loud series of pleasant sounds. And that was before Angie added her tongue into the mix.

When she did, when Peggy's wonderful girlfriend began sliding her tongue around each nipple in turn between gentle sucks, Peggy could only arch her back and let out an extra loud moan. Mortified that people in the next building might have heard her Peggy then bit her lip to stop any more sounds coming out of her mouth, however she also brought her hand up to gently tangle her lover's long brown locks as a way to encouraging her beloved Angie to continue. Not that Angie ever needed much encouragement to worship her big boobs, despite herself Peggy smiling as her secret girlfriend continued working her magic.

That magic had included her hands from the get go, but then Angie was mostly just stroking Peggy's sides. Shortly after Angie begin licking Peggy's nipples she slid her hands upwards and around so she was cupping the secret agent's big tits, forcing a little cry of pleasure out of those lips. She then continued to struggled to contain those sounds as Angie pushed one breast more firmly into her mouth while the fingers of her other hand tweaked the nipple on Peggy's other breast. Then Angie gently nipped at Peggy's nipples, which probably shouldn't have been pleasurable but was, and then increased the force of the licking and sucking, before finally doing something so wicked Peggy couldn't help but whimper and then cry out loudly again in pure pleasure.

Angie wasn't really very good with words, but even if she had been some great poet she didn't think she could do justice to Peggy Carter's huge tits. They were just so big and wonderful, Angie honestly feeling like she could sucked on them all night long, especially with Peggy gently stroking her hair. However after satisfying her earlier hunger Angie found herself feeling a different sort of hunger, specifically for her favourite type of desert, which was of course the one waiting for her in between Peggy's legs. Which in turn would make Peggy feel even better. But Angie didn't want to stop sucking Peggy's big boobs just yet, which left her in something of a dilemma.

Luckily it was a dilemma she'd had before, and Angie knew an easy way around it. One which wouldn't satisfy her hunger, at least not right away, but at least it would let her continue sucking Peggy's big boobs and more importantly bring her lover more pleasure. The only real downside was she had to remove one hand from Peggy's tits and slide it down her body, Angie briefly wishing she had another set of hands so she could continue groping those boobs, and ideally Peggy's big butt too, but then she found herself touching Peggy's wet pussy through her panties and squeezing every whimper from her secret girlfriend which interrupted her train of thought.

Grinning around one of her lover's nipples Angie enjoyed the moment, then pulled back and whispered, "Louder English."

She then quickly latched onto the nipple she had just been sucking an increase the force of the suction while beginning to rub Peggy through her panties, squeezing a loud cry out of the other girl which made Angie very happy indeed. Not so long ago no they had been living in the Griffith and Peggy had constantly been telling her to be quiet, and while the constant reminders were necessary they were also annoying so now Angie took great pleasure in encouraging Peggy to be louder, both with words and actions, Angie taking great delight in licking Peggy's pussy lips and then concentrating on her clit through the material for a few long minutes until it sounded like her lover was already getting close to cumming.

Angie then dropped to her knees and roughly pulled those panties down Peggy's stocking covered legs before standing back up so she could sniff those panties pretty much right in front of Peggy's face. This of course caused Peggy to whimper softly and look scandalised, then even more so when Angie stuck out her tongue and licked the utterly ruined material. Which in turn caused Angie to moan with delight as she tasted her favourite desert. She then toss those panties aside, dropped to her knees again and took along deliberate breath of her favourite desert before staring up at her lover.

"Oh English, we really are the perfect pair of gal pals." Angie said, trying to sound innocent and not really managing it, "I made dinner, and you brought desert. My favourite no less. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

Peggy blushed and whimpered a little at this teasing, before gritting her teeth in anticipation of Angie's talented tongue as the younger girl leaned forward again. However instead of the frantic licking Peggy was expecting, Angie pressed her tongue against the bottom of Peggy's pussy and then slid it all the way up to the top as slowly as possible. She then repeated the process over and over again, pausing only to press little kisses to Peggy's pussy lips, being as gentle as possible and in the process driving Peggy crazy.

Which was ironic, because normally Peggy adored this slow and gentle attention, especially as most of the men she had been with had a tendency to rush through this as much as the foreplay, or at best be sloppy and uncoordinated with their licks. Meanwhile Angie's licks were always on point, the other girl obviously intending to tease her. Which would be fine, if Angie had been playing with her clit so roughly only a few minutes ago. Now Angie seemed to be taking great pleasure in ignoring Peggy's clit entirely. Actually that wasn't true, she was deliberately getting as close to it as she could without touching it.

Of course Peggy had endured much worse teasing, and while this wasn't quite as pleasant as it could be it was still highly enjoyable. Also while it couldn't compare to the luxuries bed they had made their own, or the many others they had tested out, Peggy had laid on a number of more uncomfortable surfaces. Hell, she had slept on a number of more uncomfortable surfaces, and when relax properly the tablecloth was actually quite comfy. And then there was a joy of looking down in between her legs and seen the person she most adored in this world. So no, Peggy saw no reason to complain. Well, maybe just one, although she won't voice it right now.

Another reason Peggy wasn't complaining was because the person in between her legs was another woman, and Peggy got quite the thrill out of breaking that ridiculous taboo. She would never understand why this could be considered wrong, but it was and she feared discovery, more for Angie's sake then her own. Yet Angie seemed determined to get them caught, even now in this low-risk environment pushing Peggy to cry out, even though at this level of gentle licking she wouldn't be heard and it just made her think about how annoying and daft it was she had to hide her love for this wonderful girl who was making her feel so good at the moment.

Angie had been wondering for years why anything which felt so right could be considered wrong. In fact, she had been wondering, praying about it for years, and the only thing that could help her sleep at night was that God couldn't possibly care who she fell in love with. Of course it was a lot easier to sleep in Peggy's arms, and her head on Peggy's big boobs, and even when she was around Angie got to sleep in a bed which smelt like her beloved and most nights that was enough to comfort her into an easy sleep, just as thoughts of Peggy helped her get through the day.

So why was she trying to embarrass such a wonderful person she so adored? Well, that wasn't her intention exactly, although Peggy was mighty cute when she was embarrassed. No, Angie was just trying to push Peggy to enjoy their newly found freedom. A freedom Angie had never known before. After all, every other time she'd had sex she'd had to stay quiet, which was extremely hard for her. Angie was a talker, and naturally loud, and had almost been discovered by people who would shame her, beat her and/or kick her out into the street if they saw her engaging in such 'sinful' activity. And now she was finally in a place where the worst would happen was a staff member would blush and apologise before leaving. God, this place was heaven.

For the first time in her life Angie felt truly free and happy, and she was constantly pushing her uptight girlfriend to enjoy it in the same way she was. After all, ever since they had moved in Angie had been screaming her head off and saying whatever dirty thing came to her mind whenever she had sex with Peggy, which was a lot. However the prim and proper Peggy Carter continued to just softly moan, gasp and whimper in pleasure, Angie really had to work hard just to squeeze that out of her lover. But tonight she would make her scream for her. Angie was determined of that. Because Peggy was tough and all, but she never had to deal with this kind of torture.

The kind which involved a lover going down on her for what felt like, and probably was, hours without any sweet relief. Then after all that gentle licking Angie finally began showing Peggy's clit some attention, first lightly grazing it with every other lick, then with every lick before finally concentrating on it. Wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it in between ever increasingly forceful licks. Then when Peggy was finally approaching orgasm. Angie began slowing down her assault, which made the mighty Agent Carter, who could take down heavily armed men without breaking a sweat, whimper pathetically and shut her thighs forcefully around Angie's head.

Which of course delighted Angie, "Ya want something English?"

"Angie... please..." Peggy whimpered.

"What? What is it you want Pegs? Be specific." Angie demanded softly, before asking in a lot more of a tender voice, "Just tell me what you want Peggy. I'd do anything for you, you know that. I just want to hear it from you."

Peggy blushed, closed her eyes and whimpered. She knew what Angie wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted, and in that moment Peggy wasn't sure why it was so hard to give her lover what she wanted. With just about everything else she would endure to make Angie happy, and yet this was still hard for her. Probably because of her training and/or upbringing. Definitely because she was scared of what ramifications they may go through if the wrong person discovered them. Especially for Angie's sake. But in that moment nothing else mattered but cumming in Angie's sweet little mouth.

So Peggy whimpered, "Fuck me! Please Angie, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Eat my pussy you beautiful woman, and make me cum like the filthy queer I am!"

For a moment Peggy worried she'd said the wrong thing. Which was kind of ridiculous because Angie said that stuff all the time, then again there was a difference between blathering it incoherently when you were unaware of what you were saying and hearing it from a lover who claim to care about you. Then Angie moved her tongue down to Peggy's entrance and ever so slowly entered her, making Peggy whimper softly and tremble from the incredible pleasure. Then once Angie's tongue was as deep inside of Peggy as it could go the waitress/actress left it there for a few long seconds before beginning to thrust in and out, officially beginning to fuck the secret agent with her tongue.

This prompted Peggy to cry out, "Oh Angie yes, mmmmmmmmm, oh fuck me darling! Ohhhhhhhhhh harder, yes, oh my, I, oh, oh my God, ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss!"

Even as the pleasure became increasingly overwhelming Peggy made sure that her cries remained soft. Similar to the level of volume that Angie had let out when her face was muffled with a pillow, or her own or Peggy's panties, things which were very common back when they were living at the Griffith, both when they were in the safety of their rooms and in other places Peggy still couldn't believe Angie had talked her into fooling around in like public bathrooms and the like. But there was no time to think about that now, not when she had to devote all her energy to keeping the sounds out of her mouth reasonably quiet and yet audible enough to please Angie as Angie continued to please her.

Soon enough Peggy felt herself being pushed as close to an orgasm as she could without actually going over it, and while in the past Angie had kept her there as revenge for Peggy doing the exact same thing, or because she was feeling playful, or because she wanted Peggy to be louder, this time she made her cum wonderfully quickly. Oh yes, Angie gradually increased the pace of her tongue thrusts until Peggy had no choice but to cum, and despite her best efforts and all her training Agent Carter couldn't help herself becoming a tad louder, although she was very proud that it wasn't that much considering the overwhelming ecstasy she was receiving from her lesbian lover.

Angie lived for these moments. Moments where she could make other women feel so good. Make Peggy feel good. Oh yes, Angie loved making Peggy Carter cum more than anything, especially when this goddess of a woman was cumming in her mouth. After all, as much as Angie loved regular pussy cream nothing compared to girl cum, the waitress even removing her tongue from the secret agent so she could swallow as much of Peggy's precious cum as possible. Which was pretty easy given her mouth was glued to Peggy's cunt, Angie merely having to remove her tongue in time to get at least the majority of Peggy's cum down her throat and into her belly where it belonged. It wasn't so easy for the orgasms that followed.

Eager for more girl cum Angie pushed her tongue back inside her secret girlfriend as soon as Peggy started coming down from her first climax, Angie slowly pulling her back up at first and then increasing the pace again until she got what she wanted. The floodgates were open and it was easy to make Peggy cum over and over again, but each time there seem to be more, and/or it squirted from Peggy's cunt increasingly fast and hard, until even with all her experience Angie didn't gulped down even the majority of what Peggy had to offer. Not that Peggy complained. Exactly the opposite in fact, Peggy finally reaching the kind of volume that Angie wanted.

In order to continue that being the case Angie added her fingers into the mix, replacing them with her tongue while her tongue concentrated on Peggy's clit. That went down a real treat, Angie loving the feeling of Peggy squeezing down on first one, then two and then finally three fingers as she continued to cum, and Angie continued to make sure her girl got all of her best moves. She then spent a few brief moments sucking on Peggy's clit before gluing her mouth to her lover's pussy and greedily gobbling up as much of the precious cream which had been collecting there, and the girl cum which escaped soon afterwards.

If it had been left up to Angie she might have spent the entire night between Peggy's legs, making her forbidden lover cum until she passed out, but Peggy had other ideas. To be fair Angie had other ideas to, she had just forgotten them in her lust for Peggy's cum. But a few sharp tugs to the back of her head reminded her of them, so reluctantly Angie removed her mouth from Peggy's pussy, crawled her way up her busty lover and kissed Peggy right on the mouth, to her delight Peggy kissing right back. Well, she was always delighted when Peggy kissed her back, but this was special as a lot of girls she had been with hadn't been thrilled at tasting themselves on Angie's lips and tongue, while Peggy seemed to revel in it.

Peggy did, which was why she was disappointed when Angie broke the kiss and told her with a grin, "Don't go anywhere Peg, I'll be right back."

To Peggy's dismay Angie then quickly got off of her and left the room, the exhausted agent barely having enough strength to lift herself up in time to watch the waitress's cute little butt wiggle as she disappeared from sight. Peggy then licked her lips, tasting the remnants of her own cum and pussy juice, before laying back down and resting for a few minutes. Then, just as she was starting to get worried, she heard light footsteps which were likely her lover, Peggy lifting herself up and preparing herself to move swiftly just in case it wasn't Angie who was about to step into the room. Of course it was Angie, with an added bonus.

"Oh darling?" Peggy smiled softly and then raised an eyebrow, "For me?"

"Every inch." Angie grinned, striding confidently into the room, before pausing and nervously questioning, "If, if that's alright."

"From you, always." Peggy purred, and then when Angie got closer she slipped down to her knees and sultry looked back up at Angie, "Would you like me to get it wet for you?"

"God." Angie breathed huskily, "Oh God yes."

Peggy smiled softly, wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft and then took the head of the strap-on dildo into her mouth. Their strap-on dildo. The sex toy Angie had secured from the seediest part of town, and would have instantly got her kicked out of the Griffin if it had ever been discovered. Peggy was impressed the harness fit so well around Angie's waist after being exclusively strapped around her wider waist ever since it was purchased, but not nearly as impressed as Angie was going to be with her ability to give the toy cock a convincing blow job. Which was a little odd, but Peggy was determined not to be outdone by the inspiring actress, who had always done a convincing job when the shoe was on the other foot, so to speak.

The first step Peggy took was to simply bob her head up and down the first few inches of the fake cock while gently sucking on it. She did this slowly at first, but then a little faster as she gradually started adding inches, pushing through her gag reflex as the dildo entered her throat. Then she opened her eyes and looked up again, after previously closing her eyes after wrapping her mouth around the toy cock. Peggy was delighted to see the lustful expression on Angie's face, the two lovers locking eyes as Peggy continued bobbing up and down the strap-on, eventually taking the entire length into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh Gosh Peg, oh Gosh... that's so hot. You're so hot. Oh my God!" Angie softly mumbled.

This made Peggy smile. There was no greater compliment to her work then making the normally mouthy Angelina Martinelli incoherent. It was a compliment she often received when they were alone together, but this was the first time it was for a blow job, Peggy took heart in the fact she hadn't lost her touch. That said in all this excitement she became eager to feel this 'cock' somewhere more pleasant than her throat. So after making sure it was thoroughly coated in her saliva with a few more long bobs of her head, and pausing every so often to give it a thorough sucking, Peggy took the strap-on out of her mouth, took a calming breath and then stood up.

"So, where do you want me?" Peggy asked breathlessly.

Angie just stared at her lover for a few long seconds, then after briefly biting her lip asked, "Could, could you bend over? I, I want to take you from behind."

Peggy smiled softly, "Of course darling."

With that Peggy turned around and bent over the table, giving Angie the most wonderful view of her lover's glorious backside. Angie's favourite part of Peggy's body were her big beautiful boobs, and she loved them so much it was easy to forget the older woman's alluring behind, Angie just staring at it for a few long seconds before reaching out and cautiously touching it. Honestly she half expected to wake up in a museum was someone telling her to stop touching the priceless artefact, but instead all that happened was Peggy remaining still and silent as Angie did one of the many things men wanted to do but would receive a broken hand if they tried it, like Angie wanted to do to the men who thought it was okay to fondle her backside when she was at work.

"Gosh Peggy, you're so beautiful like this." Angie murmured, before quickly following up with, "Not that you ain't always beautiful, ya are. You're so, so beautiful, every single day, and you're more than I deserve, and-"

"Angie!" Peggy interrupted, looking behind her as she added, "Please, just fuck me."

Angie wasn't sure what she loved more, the look in Peggy's eyes, the words she had just said, or her big beautiful ass, but Angie could try and decide while doing as she was told. It may have taken her a second or two to snap into action, as the combination of those things was very distracting, but she then firmly grabbed her spit covered cock in one hand while pulling one of Peggy's butt cheeks to the side so she could get a better view of what she was doing. Angie even lined up the cock with the entrance to Peggy's pussy and then slowly pushed forwards, making the woman she loved let out a long moan of pleasure as she entered her.

Encouraged by the sound Angie continued pushing forward, eventually bearing every inch of the strap-on dildo in Peggy's cunt in one long slow thrust. She then gave Peggy some time to get used to the intrusion, and just savour the fact that she was the one doing this to this gorgeous and deadly woman, and then Angie slowly pulled back and then pushed forwards again before repeating the process. This of course meant Angie was officially fucking Peggy like a man, making her moan softly in the process.

As always Angie wanted louder sounds out of Peggy's mouth, but she could remember her first time taking this dildo inside her. How Peggy had given her time to adjust, and how she had very much appreciated that time. So how could she do anything other than slowly fuck her gently until she was sure Peggy was ready for more? And why would she do anything else? This was a moment to be savoured and cherished. Her first time using a strap-on dildo on Peggy. Finally, she was able to satisfy all of her lover's needs, and while Angie would never want to be a man she had to admit this was a lot of fun.

During the penetration and initial fucking Peggy was too distracted by the feeling of being filled and taken by someone she loved to think about much else. She wasn't even as aware of her surroundings as she should have been, momentarily leaving herself and her lover vulnerable to attack, or perhaps even worse, a surprise visit from a friend, co-worker or member of staff. Luckily no such thing came to be, although Peggy had to remind herself it was very unlikely when the pleasure became less satisfying.

Not that Angie wasn't doing a marvellous job, at least for a first time, but after a while the same slow, gentle thrusting wasn't necessary to relax her and just wasn't able to give her the amount of pleasure she could possibly received from such a thing. The fact was her body craved more, but at the same time if she was to get more it would hurry the end of this wonderful experience, and while Peggy feared discovery it was worth it not only to experience the joy of having Angie Martinelli fuck her with their strap-on, but fuck her like that when she was bent over the dining room table. Well, one of the many dining room tables in this particular house, but that was far from the point.

The point was that thanks to her adventurous lover Peggy was having some of the most taboo sex possible outside the safety of a locked bedroom, and she was doing it with a woman she adored. That she loved. So Peggy was in no hurry to reach the finish line. Besides, she had endured a lot worse than a little less than satisfactory pleasure. Although perhaps that was the wrong turn of phrase, because everything Angie was doing felt very, very good. It just wouldn't make her cum. Or at least Peggy didn't think it would. Then again perhaps after long enough the simple thrill of having sex with Angie like this would push her over the edge.

Sadly time ticked by and it seemed increasingly less likely that that would be the case, although was no bother. Peggy was confident that she could convince Angie to increase the pace and make her cum. All she would need to do was ask. Then again Angie could be quite the tease when she wanted to be, so maybe Peggy should leave it to the last minute. Or perhaps she should just say something for now. Again, Peggy has suffered a lot worse than a little teasing, and if she had to grovel for Angie to give her what she wanted so be it. So, after a brief moment of listening out for any tell-tale sign that someone was there, Peggy finally begged for more.

"Harder! Please Angie, fuck me harder! Please? Fuck me! Oh fuck me, oh God, mmmmmmmmmmm, Angie. Oh Angie! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwwd!" Peggy cried out.

It seemed that her initial suspicions were correct and all she had to do was say the word and Angie would give her what she wanted. Then again as what she wanted was to be fucked hard it really shouldn't be surprising Angie was so eager to oblige. As the other woman had made very clear several times, both verbally and other more enjoyable ways, she very much enjoyed making Peggy cum. Perhaps even more than Peggy enjoyed cumming, which was saying a lot, but it was exactly the same way she felt about making Angie cum, or just feel good, and Angie was once again proving she felt the same way.

Angie was also proving that she had studied Peggy and the other women who had done this to her, or at least had easily remembered the experience so she could now return the favour. She had obviously used that during the penetration and initial fucking, but it was so much more recognisable now, the wonderful waitress gently picking up the pace so Peggy never felt anything except increasingly powerful pleasure. Then just as Peggy was approaching the edge of orgasm Angie slowed down ever so slightly, keeping Peggy on that edge for a few blissful minutes.

This of course made Peggy whimper and cry out pathetically. She could have stopped herself, as she had stopped herself in the past when Angie was teasing her, but now Peggy wanted to cum. In fact the desire was so strong it was almost a need. So she permitted all sorts of undignified sounds to escape her lips, and allowed herself to be louder, knowing that it would encourage Angie to give her what she wanted. And she was right, Angie increasing the pace soon after ever so slightly, intentionally or not making Peggy cum. In the moment Peggy wasn't entirely sure, but Angie clearly decided to just go for it and started pounding her pussy.

Peggy was very grateful for that as she found herself cumming on Angie's cock over and over again. Which was no great surprise, Angie easily gave her multiple climaxes during sex, and often more than once, but this was the first time Peggy was cumming from Angie's cock being inside her, her cunt clamping down around it as she quivered with pleasure. That was an incredible mental bonus to the physical pleasure of the orgasms she was receiving, Peggy continuing to be louder as she screamed in pleasure, and thus continued to encourage Angie to make her cum over and over again.

Angie didn't think she could respect Peggy more, but then again she should know by now, whenever she thought she knew everything about Peggy Carter she'd find a hidden room or secret passageway. When they had first met Angie could only dream that would apply to having sex, and oh boy, did she dream it. Those dreams had come true over and over again, and they were coming true now, although this time Angie was impressed with her previous lesbian lovers as well, because she'd never fully appreciated just how much work it was to be the one wearing the strap-on.

As Angie mostly identified as a bottom, and Peggy seemed like a super top anyway, it had seemed only natural to suggest Peggy fuck her with this thing and not the other way around. But now Angie was almost regretting it. Almost. No wait, she didn't regret it at all. She couldn't. Not after all those amazing orgasms. But she definitely did not topping Peggy sooner, Angie getting an incredible thrill out of topping the mighty Agent Carter. And yet, even though she didn't think it was impossible, there was a downside. Namely the exhaustion, even being on her feet for the better part of 12 hours for her lousy waitressing job enough to prepare her for this. At the same time she rather died than stop fucking Peggy Carter.

When she accidentally made Peggy cum, as an automatic response to a particularly loud whimper that Peggy probably let out on purpose, Angie found herself getting a second wind. It wasn't enough to get her back to 100%, but the adrenaline allowed her to fulfil one of her life's passions. Namely making Agent Carter cum, Angie doing that over and over again as she pounded Peggy with every ounce of her strength. If she kept that up, and she dearly wanted too, Angie was sure she would pass out in a matter of minutes. If she did she had nothing to be ashamed of, this being her first time and all, but it wasn't good enough. Not after the ecstasy Peggy had given her when the roles were reversed.

So as much as she didn't want to Angie decided to take a break. But she was going to use it to her advantage, namely by pulling her dildo out of Peggy's pussy, dropping down to her knees and burying her face in that delicious cunt. Then it was her who was whimpering as she tasted the greatest thing on earth, Peggy Carter's cum, Angie frantically licking and sucking as much of it as she could find into her mouth and swallowing it while Peggy let out the most delightful whimpers. Then a wonderfully wicked idea crossed Angie's mind, heart racing as she debated it for a few long seconds before allowing her mouth and tongue to travel north.

Peggy let out a very undignified squeak as Angie's little tongue slid up and over her arse hole, continuing up her arse crack before returning to her puckered rosebud. Angie then kept her face buried in Peggy's large backside so she could give her a long, drawn-out rim job. Which mostly entailed arse licking at a machine like pace, but Angie also pulled apart Peggy's meaty cheeks every so often so she could spit onto her back hole and towards the end she even tried to push her tongue inside, getting further than Peggy thought she would in the process considering that was one thing they hadn't done before.

Of course Angie had talked her into rim jobs in the past, because this girl could talk her into anything, and when Peggy was in a really naughty mood she enjoyed both giving and receiving such a perverted act. However whenever she had received a rim job in the past she had been very much in control, and normally when she gave one it was to prepare Angie's slutty little arse hole for a fucking. Which made her wonder, was that what was happening now? Was Angie trying to manipulate her into anal? Because if it was anyone else Peggy would quickly make crystal clear it wasn't happening, but this was Angie. Her dear sweet Angie. So would her answer be different?

She found out as Angie eventually pulled her face out of her arse and timidly asked, "English... remind me... have you ever been butt fucked before?"

Peggy smirked, "No one's ever dared ask."

"Oh." Angie murmured, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Against her better judgement Peggy quickly added, "You can, if you want too."

"Seriously?" Angie grinned.

Looking behind her Peggy then looked into Angie's eyes and told her, "I'd do anything for you Angie."

"Awww, English." Angie blushed, "I love you too."

There was a long pause and then Peggy added, "Just finger my arse a little first."

"No problem Peg." Angie grinned, and then after briefly sucking on a finger she added reassuringly, "I swear, I was going to anyway."

Peggy didn't doubt that, although it didn't necessarily make this situation any less nerve racking. Nor did the feeling of Angie's finger slowly pushing into her back door, causing both of them to cry out softly from the unique experience. Of course Angie had slipped a finger or two into Peggy's bum a few times during oral sex, but this was the first time it was the focus of their activities. And the first time it was in service of preparing Peggy's virgin arse to be fucked. Something Peggy had never considered allowing before she met Angie. Or more specifically since she started sodomising this wonderful girl on a regular basis, as after all turn about was fair play and Peggy was curious if she could cum half as hard as Angie did during a bum fucking.

Surprisingly what followed was a good sign, as after initial pain and discomfort the finger in her arse felt really quite pleasant, especially when Angie started twirling and curling that finger inside Peggy's back hole as well as simply pumping it in and out. It was the same story when Angie added a second and then a third finger, the obviously nervous girl making sure that Peggy was relaxed as possible for what was to come. Which, if possible, just made Peggy fall even more in love with the perfect woman known as Angie Martinelli.

Then after who knows how long Angie pulled her fingers out of Peggy's butt and asked, "Peggy... can, can you spread your cheeks for me? I, I think it would make it easier on you."

Peggy doubted that was true, but Angie used her real name so she must seriously want this, and apparently Peggy couldn't deny her anything, so she slowly reached back and pulled apart her buttocks while murmuring, "Of course darling."

There was a long pause and then Angie murmured, "I love you Peggy Carter. So, so much."

"And I you, Angie Martinelli. Now, please just do it." Peggy said softly, doing her best to hide her nervousness.

Angie just stared at the beautiful sight before her for a few long moments. Then with a trembling hand she guided the head of her dildo to Peggy's ass hole. Peggy's virgin ass hole. Peggy Carter was giving Angie her virgin ass hole, spreading her meaty cheeks to expose her most private hole, willing to try this unspeakable act for Angie's benefit. God, she could cum right now, and she hadn't even done anything. Of course if she did that she wouldn't get to fuck Peggy's amazing ass, and that was a unbearable thought for Angie, so she took a calming breath and pushed forwards, until the head of the dildo slipped into Peggy's tight anal ring, meaning that Angie had officially just popped the butt cherry of THE Peggy Carter.

Honestly she did it with more force than she originally intended. She figured she had to give it at least a little elbow grease or otherwise the damn thing wouldn't go in, but the grunt Peggy let out as her ass hole stretched wide enough to allow her strap-on to slide inside had Angie calling out, "God Peg, are you okay?"

"I am fine Angie!" Peggy said through gritted teeth, quickly adding, "I am fully aware this will be painful at first, and I can assure you I can handle a little pain. More than a little, in fact. So please darling, don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting that big fucker up my arse!"

Despite the circumstances Angie found herself blushing slightly at that word. 'Arse' always seemed so much more nasty than 'ass', although that was possibly just the way Peggy said it, and boy did she love it when Peggy said it. Or anything else for that matter. Anything, but alluding to her familiarity with pain, as such things were very upsetting for Angie. She understood it was part of who Peggy was, it was just that as the girlfriend she had a right to worry. Where was she? Oh yeah, anally penetrating Peggy Carter. How could she possibly forget.

Refocusing on fulfilling her most twisted fantasy Angie took another calming breath and then pushed slowly but forcefully forward, eventually grabbing onto Peggy's hips for leverage after she let go of the dildo as it slowly disappeared into that now formally virgin butt hole. The entire time Angie still couldn't believe that no one had ever done this to Peggy before. Actually she could believe it, because Peggy Carter was a classy broad. Not a depraved sexual deviant like herself. Peggy wasn't supposed to be willing to take it up the butt. Yet here she was, not only giving up her most private hole just because Angie wanted her anal cherry, but continuing to spread her meaty cheeks so that Angie could have the best possible look at this obscene sight.

Obscene, and yet somehow beautiful. Or at least Angie thought so. Which was a weird word to use, and certainly not one Angie would while on being on the receiving end, and yet everything about Peggy Carter was gorgeous, this being no exception. Oh yes, Angie had thought that Peggy had a beautiful ass hole when she first pulled apart these meaty cheeks to give her lover a rim job, and she had thought it a seconds ago when she prepared Peggy's butt for this, and she was definitely thinking it now as she continued to slowly push inch after inch of long, thick strap-on dildo into Peggy's no longer virgin butt hole.

Peggy was pleasantly surprised this didn't hurt as much as she feared. At least not physically. Which had the added bonus of making her feel better about all the times she had sodomised the woman she loved. True, Angie had always beg for it, but it wasn't until now Peggy truly understood what her lover went through when taking it up the arse. Well, she hadn't quite got to the part Angie really enjoyed yet, but she now knew what it was like to get her back door and back passage forced open by a dildo and while it wasn't exactly pleasant the anal penetration itself couldn't compare to some of the things she had experienced, and the arse stuffing was mostly just uncomfortable.

The worst part of it was it made her feel like such a tramp. A whore. A slut. Peggy had fought her entire life to avoid those labels which men used to dismiss her, but for the first time in her life these words felt appropriate. And for the first time in her relationship with Angie it truly felt like she was doing something wrong and abnormal. And part of her was loving it. She knew she shouldn't be, that she shouldn't enjoy any aspect of this humiliation, and yet Peggy couldn't denied the truth, and considering how addicted Angie was to being buggered Peggy feared that this act would turn her into just as much of an anal slut as her beloved girlfriend.

Providing more evidence for this Angie seemed to stuff her arse full of cock with relative ease, Peggy letting out a whimper of humiliation and perverted pleasure as her lover's thighs came to rest against her large rear cheeks, announcing that the full length of the strap-on dildo had been buried within her bowels. Then Angie mercifully gave her a minute or two to adjust to having her rectum so obscenely misused, then Angie slowly pulled inch after inch of dick out of Peggy's bum hole only just as slowly pushing back in and then repeating process, and thus officially starting to give Agent Carter her first ever arse fucking.

To Peggy's surprise she felt a twinge of something she could have never expected before Angie had first talked her into anal sex, and something she wasn't expecting so soon despite how quickly Angie found pleasure in getting her arse fucked. Yet she couldn't deny what she was feeling went beyond any mental stimulation from acting like a shameless trollop. No, this was honest to God physical pleasure that Peggy could feel coming from her pussy, and even worse places inside her fat arse she never knew existed, the realisation of this making her whimper in embarrassment.

"Ya alright there English?" Angie murmured as she continued staring at her dick pumping in and out of Peggy's butt hole, honestly expecting the prim and proper woman to brush her off.

Sure enough Peggy whimpered, "I'm, I'm fine Angie."

Thankfully Angie didn't push the issue, allowing Peggy at least a few minutes to keep her dignity. Or at least a shred of it. Deep down Peggy would know she was just as bad as Angie, who had been open once they got together about her sluttyness. Now Peggy knew she loved taking it in the arse as much as she did, or maybe even more, she was determined to save face at least a little and hide how much she was enjoying this for as long as she could. Which wasn't easy, but by gritting her teeth and digging her fingernails into her buttocks Peggy was able to keep relatively silent for quite a while before ultimately a moan escaped her lips.

For a second Peggy thought that it was too soft for Angie to notice, only for her lover to exclaim in disbelief, "Oh my God, you're loving this!"

"Please..." Peggy whimpered, blushing furiously as she added, "Please don't tease me Angie."

"Oh don't worry English, I'm not going to tease you." Angie grinned, pushing Peggy's hands off her buttocks and then replacing them with her own, "I'm going to make you admit you love this. Then I'm going to fuck this big fat sexy queer butt of yours so good that you'll cum like a little anal slut. Then you really will be like me."

Emphasising her words with a hard smack to Peggy's right arse cheek Angie then gave one long thrust, almost completely pulling the dildo out of Peggy's pooper before sliding it all the way back in. She then went back to the same steady pace she'd been using before, except a little bit harder and faster, and the entire time she groped Peggy's backside in a way no one else had ever dared. In fact Peggy wasn't even sure that Angie would have dared do this in the past, and she certainly wouldn't have dared slap her arse hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, which she found it extremely insulting, and she did, but God help her she loved every single strike.

Peggy love being treated like a piece of meat, so much so that eventually she couldn't stop herself from crying out, "Harder! Oh Angie, please fuck me harder!"

"Is that really the best you can do?" Angie grinned.

There was a moment of silence and then Peggy moaned, "Angie please fuck me harder. Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"Now I know you can do better." Angie quipped, "Let's start with where you want me to fuck you."

Blushing slightly Peggy admitted, "My arse! Mmmmmmmm, I want you to fuck me in the arse! Oooooooooh God Angie, fuck my arse hard and deep and make me cum."

"That's more like it Peg." Angie grinned more wickedly than before, "But I still want more. Come on English, put some feeling into it. Make me believe you want to cum with my cock up your 'arse' like a perverted little dyke slut. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh Peggy, tell me that you want to cum just like I do when you fuck me in the ass!"

"I do! I do, I swear." Peggy pleaded louder than she ever would have while staying at the Griffin, "Oh my God Angie, I want to cum with your cock in my arse! Mmmmmmmmm, please arse fuck me and make me cum! Oooooooooh, make me cum like an anal slut! Like you do every time I bum you, because you're an anal slut! Ohhhhhhhhh, you're a perverted little anal loving dyke Angie, and I love you for it. Now please, please, please do the same to me and make me cum like an anal whore! Bum me and make me cum with your cock in my arse! Please, I want to cum with your cock in my dyke arse!"

"Louder English!" Angie demanded, slapping Peggy's ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Peggy cried out loudly, "Fuck my arse harder and make me cum like a slut! Make me cum like the perverted little lesbian anal slut I am! Fucking tear my arse apart and make me fucking cum! OH GOD, mmmmmmmmmm, that's soooooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd Angie, but I need more! I need you to fuck me harder!"

"Louder English!" Angie grinned eagerly, smacking Peggy's butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle.

"HARDER, HARDER, HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Peggy squealed almost deafeningly, "RAM MY ARSE! POUND IT! OHHHHHHHHH GOD, POUND MY BUM! SLAM MY ARSE HOLE WIDE OPEN! MAKE ME GAPE! PLEASE ANGIE, DESTROY MY ARSE!"

"LOUDER ENGLISH!" Angie screamed at the top of her lungs, smacking Peggy's backside harder than ever before and easily making the cheeks jiggle.

"FUCK ME ANGIE! PLEASE FUCK ME!" Peggy screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! MAKE ME CUM LIKE AN ANAL DYKE SLUT WITH A STRAP-ON DILDO UP MY GAY ARSE! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDDDDD, I WANT TO CUM FOR YOU ANGIE! I WANT TO CUM FOR YOU WHILE THERE'S A DICK IN MY ASS! OOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, I WANT TO CUM FOR YOU WITH YOUR DICK UP MY QUEER ASS, MAKING ME YOUR ANAL SLUT, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, MAKING ME, OHHHHHHHHHH, MAKING ME YOURS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, I'M YOURS ANGIE! ALL YOURS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOH SHIT, I LOVE YOU ANGIE, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Somewhere along the way Angie finally stopped slapping and groping her behind, slid her hands to Peggy's wide hips and then began to increase the force of the sodomy. It was torturously slow at first and Peggy continuing to verbally embarrass herself until Angie finally gave her what she wanted. Namely fucking her arse so hard that Angie's little thighs crashing into her big pillowy arse cheeks almost hurt as much as the little spanking Angie had previously been giving her, and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room almost as loudly as Peggy's screams of pleasure.

Just when Peggy didn't think it could get any better Angie pulled back on her hair with one hand and use the other to restart the spanking, triggering the most powerful orgasm of Peggy's life. Never had she felt like such a whore, and yet to her incredible shame it was making her cum so hard her cum was squirting out of her cunt almost painfully and Peggy began thrusting herself back against Angie's thrusts so hard she was sure she would knock her lover off. Thankfully she didn't, and Angie continued to brutally bum fuck her, Peggy briefly wondering what she could do to convince Angie to do this again, and again, and again, before she came again and the pleasure became too overwhelming to think coherently.

Angie certainly wanted to do this again. In fact as much as she loved getting her own ass fucked, and all the other forbidden things that she and Peggy did together, she wanted to fuck Peggy's big beautiful butt forever. Deep down she knew she didn't have what it takes to do that, no one did, as you would have to be some superhuman, but in that moment Angie Martinelli felt like she could butt fuck Peggy Carter for all of eternity. Because honestly, how could she ever stop? How could she ever stop if it meant not feeling these big meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs like a bowl of jelly. If it meant she would no longer hear Peggy screaming in pleasure for her. If she could no longer make the love of her life cum like this from butt sex.

Of course it became very clear that she had to stop soon when Angie came, the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of giving Peggy Carter her first ever ass fucking, causing her to have truly unique climax. It wasn't as powerful as when Peggy fucked her ass, not even close really, but somehow it was almost just as good. Maybe it was because maybe for her first time in her life Angie felt truly dominant, powerful and in control. Sure, she kind of felt that way when pounding Peggy's pussy, but nothing quite compared to this amazing feeling. And perhaps it was that feeling and/or the feeling of those juicy butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs which was making her cum so hard.

Whatever the reason as soon as she received her first of many orgasms Angie let go of Peggy's hair and stopped slapping her ass in favour of grabbing onto her hips tightly again before beginning to give her secret girlfriend everything she had, Angie becoming like a wild animal relentlessly pounding into it's mate. She might have even fucked Peggy's butt as hard as Peggy pounded her slutty ass, which was probably unkind considering Angie was an experienced anal whore and this was still technically taking Peggy's butt cherry, but Agent Carter certainly wasn't complaining and Angie was too far gone to stop herself.

Honestly Angie wasn't sure how long she sodomised Peggy Carter like that for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, and somehow it felt like both. She also wasn't sure just how many orgasms she and Peggy had, but she was proud to say, or think as the case may be, it was a lot. But what she knew was that she'd given Peggy a hell of a first time, succeeded in making her scream in pleasure louder than ever before. Also when it was over she collapsed in exhaustion down onto Peggy's sweaty back and then lay there for a few long minutes before leaning up to kiss Peggy's neck, much like Peggy did when the roles were reversed.

Then after a few sweet minutes Angie whispered, "I love you, Margaret Carter."

Grinning softly Peggy replied without raising her head, "And I love you too, Angelina Martinelli.

Peggy then cried out as Angie gave her sore arse a smack and then told her with a wicked grin, "Louder English."

The End.


End file.
